1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shower heads and more particularly to a Venturi tube device mounted with a shower head.
2. Description of Related Art
It is typical that water approaching a shower head may flow slower due to friction loss of the flow. Thus, a weak spray pattern is formed by dispersing a stream of water by the shower head.
Venturi effect is a jet effect. In a pipe the velocity of the fluid increases as the cross sectional area decreases while the static pressure correspondingly decreasing. According to the laws governing fluid dynamics, a fluid's velocity must increase as it passes through a constriction of the pipe to satisfy the principle of continuity, while its pressure must decrease to satisfy the principle of conservation of mechanical energy. Thus any gain in kinetic energy a fluid may accrue due to its increased velocity through a constriction is negated by a drop in pressure. An equation for the drop in pressure due to the Venturi effect may be derived from a combination of Bernoulli's principle and the continuity equation.
The invention discussed below aims to incorporate a Venturi tube into a shower head attachment for increasing the fluid's velocity.